Hear Me
by Doctor Addison Montgomery
Summary: Part 1 in the Breakaway Series. KerrySmithy. One shot songfic. Kerry needs to be with Smithy but he is blinded by his love for Louise but can he be persuaded otherwise? Please review! x


**Hear Me**

Summary: **Part 1 in the Breakaway Series! **Kerry really needs Smithy in her life but he's blinded by his forbidden love for Louise Larson. One-shot songfic. I do not own the song 'Hear Me' by Kelly Clarkson or The Bill!. Please review! Luv, Vikki x

_You gotta be out there_

_You gotta be somewhere_

_Wherever you are_

_I'm waiting_

_Cause there are these nights when_

_I sing myself to sleep_

_And I'm hoping my dreams_

_Bring you close to me_

_Are you listening?_

She hated to think of him with her. Kerry loved him, she was sure of that now and she knew that deep down Louise probably didn't feel that way about Smithy. To her he was just a bit on the side and an escape from her gangster husband Pete Larson. To Kerry, Smithy was everything and deep inside she knew that he was the only one for her. She had thought that about Luke and again about Cameron but with Smithy it was real. If only she could make Smithy see how much she really needed him. Kerry knew that she had pushed him away and that was why he had ran to Louise for comfort. They couldn't look into each other's eyes anymore without seeing the pain they had caused each other. Kerry didn't know how much longer she could go on without him.

_Hear me, I'm crying out_

_I'm ready now_

_Turn my world upside down_

_Find me, I'm lost inside the crowd_

_It's getting loud_

_I need you to see_

_I'm screaming for you_

_To please, hear me_

_Can you hear me?_

Smithy woke up with Louise in his arms, it was mid afternoon and early September sunshine caused Smithy to shield his eyes from the bright light. He gently untangled himself from Louise and headed to the bathroom. His shift began in less than two hours and this meant seeing Kerry because he had already seen the rota in Gina's office. It would have been okay if they didn't have history together. He knew that Kerry didn't approve of his relationship with Louise but then neither did Zain or Dan - even after his affair with the Borough Commander's wife Rochelle Barratt. He found it hard to face Kerry now, her disapproval hurt Smithy although he knew that he shouldn't care.

Smithy stepped out of the shower and dried himself with a towel before dressing in his uniform. Louise was still sleeping when it was time for Smithy to go out. He leant over and kissed her cheek.  
"See ya later babe." He whispered and Louise moaned inaudibly in response.

Smithy reversed out of the tight parking space and drove off in the direction of Sun Hill wondering what today's shift would bring.

_I used to be so scared _

_Of letting someone in_

_But it gets lonely_

_Being on my own_

_No one to talk to_

_And no one to hold me_

_I'm not always strong_

_Oh I need you hear_

_Are you listening?_

Kerry took a seat between Honey Harman and Steve Hunter at the briefing that afternoon. She was early hoping to impress Inspector Gold so she would be paired with anyone but Smithy, even Reg seemed like an attractive partner.

"Afternoon." Gina addressed the coppers. Looking around the room at them all Kerry made sure that she made eye contact with the Inspector. However Gina was more concerned about why a certain sergeant was missing. Smithy burst into the room less than a minute later. He blushed as he took a seat and Gina smiled at him humourlessly.

"Nice of you to turn up Sergeant Smith."

Smithy's blush deepened and Kerry couldn't help feeling sorry for him.

"Sorry ma'am." He replied and Gina went on with the briefing.

Kerry was surprised to be paired with Smithy, she wasn't convinced if it was a good thing or a bad thing. At the end of the briefing Smithy was waiting for Kerry in the corridor, neither of them knew quite what to say or do.

_Hear me, I'm crying out_

_I'm ready now_

_Turn my world upside down_

_Find me, I'm lost inside the crowd_

_It's getting loud_

_I need you to see_

_I'm screaming for you_

_To please, hear me_

_Can you hear me?_

In the patrol car Kerry was the first to speak. "So how is the lovely Louise?"  
She asked from the passenger seat. Smithy was concentrating on driving but Kerry saw his body tense.

"She's fine." He replied coldly.

"Good." Kerry said with a fake smile. "So you two are really happy together then?"

"Yes Kerry." Smithy said, starting to get angry with her. "What are you getting at?"

"I was only asking!" Kerry replied, faking her innocence too. Then she changed her tone. "I still care about you Smithy."

Smithy felt himself soften towards Kerry.

"I still care about you too but we know that things could never work out between us."

"Nah I suppose not." Kerry replied, getting out of the car and slamming the door. Smithy watched her walk towards the house they were supposed to be getting a witness statement from and he wondered if he had made the biggest mistake of his life by letting Kerry go.

_I'm restless and wild_

_I fall but I try_

_I need someone to understand_

_(Can you hear me?)_

_I'm lost in my thoughts_

_And baby I've fought_

_For all that I've got_

_Can you hear me?_

Smithy quickly jumped out of the patrol car and ran to catch up with Kerry.

"Kerry!" He called, she stopped but didn't turn around. "Kerry! Wait up!"

"What?" She demanded, spinning around to face him.

"I've been a prat." He said simply, now he was here and facing Kerry all the words he had wanted to say to her were gone.

"Yeah and..." Kerry replied, she didn't know what Smithy was going to say and she wasn't sure if she wanted to listen to him.

Smithy's voice was softer and quieter now.

"It's you I love Kerry."

Kerry tried to ignore how this made her feel.

"What about Louise?" She asked instead.

"I was just trying to replace you but that's not possible. I'll tell her it's over if that's what you want."

For a second Kerry wasn't sure what she wanted but she knew she needed Smithy.

He stepped closer to Kerry, wrapping his arms around her. Just being in Smithy's arms made Kerry realise that he was the one she needed, wanted and loved.

_Hear me, hear me, hear me_

_Can you hear me?_

_Hear me, hear me, hear me_

_Can you hear me?_


End file.
